


My Hero

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe, F/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Love in 50 sentences.
Relationships: Logan Hayes/Samantha "Sam" McCall





	My Hero

**Candle**  
  
As Cooper prepares to leave for Iraq, she stuffs a bunch of candles into his backpack in the hopes that they will "light his way safely home to her" - a sentiment that Logan openly mocks but admires inwardly.  
  
 **Temptation**  
  
Even at Cooper’s goodbye party, Logan is sorely tempted to cut into his dance with Sam and twirl her around the room but resists by sheer force of will and instead makes himself stay at the bar and listen to Coleman who is reminiscing about his days as an 80’s porn star in very vivid language.  
  
 **Silk**  
  
Her skin is smooth and warm under his palm as he holds her close for the very first time while they dance together at another Jake’s karaoke night trying not to notice the ghost of Cooper between them.  
  
 **Cover**  
  
He pulls a blanket tight around her heaving shoulders as she cries for Cooper and he holds in his own tears.  
  
 **Fall**  
  
Even though she clearly didn’t break her neck in the tumble down the stairs, Logan rushes her to the hospital anyway and Dr. Lee says she isn’t going to die but that she _is_ pregnant.  
  
 **Music**  
  
The funeral dirge had mocked her then but now it’s little lightning kicks in her abdomen that remind her that her baby is going to grow up without a father.  
  
 **Dance**  
  
She keeps thinking about how Cooper didn’t keep his promise to dance with her at their wedding.  
  
 **Wings**  
  
Logan is there through it all, her loud and noisy and constantly swearing supporter.  
  
 **Ice**  
  
Logan finds her engagement ring in the trash and forces it back onto her finger saying, “don’t you try to forget him when he was so damn good to you, girl.”  
  
 **Formal**  
  
Ever since Logan moved in, things have become less and less formal between them, so much so that she finds his boxers on the living room floor after a night of partying with two female flight attendants.  
  
 **World**  
  
She received Coop’s Purple Heart medal and thinks it’s cold comfort being in a world without him.  
  
 **Wait**  
  
Logan sits beside her as she lies in the hospital bed.  
  
 **Fever**  
  
She had developed a fever and cramps six months into her pregnancy.  
  
 **Hope**  
  
“I want my baby to be okay. I know she will be.”  
  
 **Promise**  
  
Logan swears to her that he won’t leave her side throughout the rest of this pregnancy but he ends up staying much longer.  
  
 **Strength**  
  
Who knew a hard-drinking, cursing, and sometimes a violent man would become her best friend?  
  
 **Ring**  
  
Logan is at the grocery store when she calls and screeches in his ear that _she’s in labor, dammit!_  
  
 **Lock**  
  
When he sees his best friend’s baby girl for the first time, he silently promises Cooper he will lock the little beauty away until she’s at least fifty years old to protect her from men just like himself.  
  
 **Lies**  
  
He forces her to lie down even when she fibs that after twenty-four hours straight of being on her feet with no sleep and a wailing, colicky baby; she says she’s not tired.  
  
 **Cold**  
  
Wintertime rolls around and Cora Danielle Barrett takes her first step in ankle-deep snow as Logan and Sam cheer her on.  
  
 **Talk**  
  
Sometimes they just sit by Cora’s crib and marvel at how much she looks like her father.  
  
 **Hero**  
  
He says Cooper was a real hero because he died protecting his country, but she tells him not to sell himself short because he has given his life over to this little made-up family of theirs and that was a very brave thing to do.  
  
 **View**  
  
He pretends not to notice her watching him tensely as he chats up the hot blonde caterer at Cora’s second birthday party.  
  
 **Highway**  
  
“Just hit the road, Logan, I don’t need you anymore!”  
  
 **Run**  
  
She thinks about running after his pickup truck but forces herself to act dignified for once.  
  
 **Drink**  
  
He saunters over to the first big-boobed brunette he sees at Jake’s and gives her a long look with his "fuck me" eyes.  
  
 **Fire**  
  
The big-boobed brunette may have looked like Sam but she ain’t got her fire in the bedroom – not that Logan knows that for a fact.  
  
 **Whisper**  
  
“Come home,” she says quietly into the phone three days later.  
  
 **Dream**  
  
“I dreamed you were mine,” he says.  
  
 **Midnight**  
  
They sneak out into the garden after dark to make out like the kids they never got the chance to be growing up.  
  
 **Search**  
  
He searches his battered heart for a way to tell her he loves her.  
  
 **Silence**  
  
“I just told you I loved you, girl! Dammit, say something!”  
  
 **Forgotten**  
  
She admits she loves him too but reminds him Cooper’s been dead for exactly three years now.  
  
 **Sacred**  
  
She is sacred to him and he wants to protect her against all reason and rhyme.  
  
 **Body**  
  
Her body is flush against his as Maxie forces them into a tiny broom closet and orders them to “just do it already!”  
  
 **Red**  
  
Before long, her crimson lips are crushed to his.  
  
 **Overwhelmed**  
  
The feeling that she could lose herself in him is a bit overwhelming, to say the least.  
  
 **Forever**  
  
They alternately kiss, talk and screw all night as they realize Maxie has forgotten she left them there.  
  
 **Breathe**  
  
They breathe the same air and neither can tell where his body ends and hers begins.  
  
 **Eclipse**  
  
The darkness of both of their pasts threatens to tear them apart but never quite does.  
  
 **Farewells**  
  
They bid farewell to Port Charles and take Cora home to his native Texas to meet his Ma who hates Sam at first sight.  
  
 **Unknown**  
  
“Ma, why won’t you get to know the girl in my heart?”  
  
 **Box**  
  
He pulls out a little blue box and says, “it's my ma’s ring.”  
  
 **Mask**  
  
“Ma can’t pretend anymore that she don’t love you as much as I do, girl.”  
  
 **Talent**  
  
He has surprising grace on the dance floor at their reception, even when doing the pokey.  
  
 **Hurricane**  
  
A hurricane of a howl announces the arrival of baby boy Barrett Hayes.  
  
 **Laugh**  
  
They laugh a bit as they muse that they got pretty damned lucky after all.  
  
 **Memory**  
  
Memories of Cooper have begun to fade over time but they won’t ever forget how he brought them together.  
  
 **Journey**  
  
They have been through a lot apart and will go the rest of the way together.  
 **  
Gravity**  
  
His body is weightless on hers as they prepare to make baby number three.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
